defianceofheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Doji Sekidera
Background Doji Sekidera is the second child of the Crane Champion, born several years after Doji Bosai. Sekidera was a very active and intelligent child, who seemed to take to teaching very well. However, as he grew older, Sekidera garnered a reputation as a troublemaker. As a youth, it was reported that he started fights at the Dojo, and that he did not take his lessons seriously. This led to a general shunning by his father, and as time passed, Sekidera found himself the Black Sheep of the family. In truth, he only started fights with those who had picked on his youngest sister. As time went on, Sekidera embraced the "troublemaker" reputation, and cemented himself as a scoundrel. Before his Gempukku, Sekidera requested permission to attend the Kakita Jester Dojo in the Kakita Academy. He was denied this by his father, who believed it would be unbecoming of one in the Crane Clan's leadership. Sekidera is the subject of many rumors and much gossip. He is believed to be a shameless womanizer and jokester, kept barely in-line by the constant vigilance of his two sisters. Personality Doji Sekidera likes to have a good time. He is one who lives in the moment. In many ways, he is all that his older brother is not... he is bright, cheerful, joking, compromising, and shameless, every bit at home in the dojo as he is in the sake house. He smiles constantly, and his bright mood leaks into everything that he does. He seems to have embraced the image of the rogue, and now and again, he reinforces that image with a prank or practical joke. HIs idea of harmony is not a strict ladder-structure of disciplined samurai; it is a society where all are honest about their own hearts, and everyone serves a purpose that they are best suited for. Sekidera, at his heart, is a kind soul, more than willing to accept the Black Sheep reputation to brighten the moods of others. He does not care if others laugh at him, only that they are laughing at all! If making himself a fool would brighten another's day, he does not hesitate to do so. His worst habit is his constant flirting. Some fall easily for his charms, and others can be quite put-off. Views of Others Sekidera wishes his older brother would lighten up. To his mind, Bosai is uptight and repressed. Life is here to be lived, and to do otherwise is to reject the gifts of the Fortunes. He accepts his brother's ridicules with a glib comment and a sly smile. Doji Nagiko is one that he looks upon with curiosity. When they were younger, he and Nagiko would get into all manner of trouble together, playing pranks on servants and generally behaving like royal terrors. When she was sent away, he felt guilty, and was ashamed that he had encouraged his sister to that path. Now, however, he finds that she does not feel punished at all, and in fact, enjoyed every moment of her time in Crab lands. Thusly absolved of his guilt, he and Nagiko have picked up where they left off, and the two get along very well, even though they are constantly teasing and picking at one-another. Sekidera is extremely protective of his little sister, Doji Sakimi. He worries that she is naive and unprepared for the harshness of the Empire. He has always taken care of her through her many illnesses as a child, and he has always protected her from those who would prey upon her innocence. Now that she is an adult, Sakimi has taken it upon herself to return the favor, and keeps Sekidera in line, preventing him from shaming himself fully through a process of scolding and cutely-angry looks. For his part, Sekidera allows himself to be governed by his little sister... he finds it difficult to say "no." Sekidera is ignored by his father. The feeling, it seems, is mutual. The Topaz Championship Sekidera is the head judge of the Topaz Championship. He oversees virtually every event, and takes great joy in testing all of the new comers. This is the most fun he's had in years, and he's not going to let the seriousness of the occassion (or the potential for otherwise deserving samurai to fail their tests) spoil his good time. Category:NPCs Category:RPG Cast